Westmark
Westmark is the last remnant of the grand human kingdom of Alnia, which fell nearly four hundred years ago after a protracted war with Cray. Originally a frontier nation formed by Alnian separatists, Westmark now stands as a symbol of human endurance in the face of adversity. Of course, the Mathuin don't see it that way. Westmark is home to a famous circle of questing knights known as the Order of the Lion, who serve directly under King Lanihorne. From Castle Westonshire in Weston, Lanihorne rules Westmark, meets with diplomats, holds parties, plans battles, and anything else involved with running the nation. This kingdom is home to the world-famous Order of the Lion, a circle of knights and high-ranking nobles who serve directly under King Lanihorne. Climate and Geography Westmark is characterized by two distinct climates. In the north, near the border of Ysgard, there are long winters and short, dry summers. Snow piles up in the winter, and fall and spring see moderate rainfall. In the southwestern part of Westmark, inhabitants enjoy an oceanic climate. The warm summers and cool winters experience generally the same amounts of rain; there is usually no dry season in southwest Westmark. The kingdom sits to the east of the great Dragonspine Mountains. Two rivers cut a swathe through Westmark; the Tares to the east, and the Tanley to the west. Forests dominate much of Westmark's landscape. The northern forests are home to cold temperatures and conifer trees, as well as the native Mathuin tribes. The further south one goes, the more deciduous the forests become. Society Westmark operates under a feudal system. Nobles own tracts of land called fiefs, and employ serfs to work on these fiefs. In return for their work, the noble, also called a lord, agrees to protect and shelter the serfs. Many lords hold several fiefs, so they often grant ownership to someone else, known as a vassal. In exchange for the use of the fief and the protection of the lord, the vassal provides some sort of service to the lord. There are many varieties of feudal land tenure, consisting of military and non-military service. The obligations and corresponding rights between lord and vassal concerning the fief form the basis of the feudal relationship. Birth is synonomous with status in this feudal nation. If a person is born to serfs, then she will spend her entire life as a serf. The same goes for nobles. It doesn't matter how weak, stupid, or unlikeable someone is; as long as his parents held noble titles, then so will he, unless the king strips him of his title. Sometimes a noble will do something so extraordinary that the king will grant him a higher title. A serf can never become a noble, however, unless the king grants her a title. Even then, the chances of a serf doing anything other than spending her life on a farm are next to none. Slavery is common in Westmark. The Mathuin, from whom Westmark is currently trying to wrest their ancestral lands, are less than serfs according to Westmark law. Outsiders, which includes anyone who is not a citizen of Westmark, are also not protected by the state when in comes to slavery. Mathuin are common slaves, and Forgeborn are considered even less than slaves; they're tools that can be bought, sold, repaired, or dismantled to provide parts for other Forgeborn.